vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fanmade Vocaloid
They were once there, why were they deleted? English vocaloids are still vocaloids. Thus there are going to spin offs of them. Do we need proof or something to have them stay on here? I find it rather unfair that they were simply deleted with no valid excuse. A fanmade is still a fanmade. Just because no one has never heard of them/cared about them. So please give me an excuse so that I can help build the English fanmade section. I think adding links and basic information would be a sufficient reason keeping for them. Shorter than voca6 anyways...Until they get more popular, or something. Crossfrown 06:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh. If you guys are going to post concept arts of your Vocaloids, could you at least have the decency of making sure they look proper? I'm looking at you Ojone Mime. Also if you are making Vocaloids with Japanese names, they should be names that makes sense in Japanese. Anything less than that just makes us a laughingstock weaboo and gives all of us a bad name. I know it sounds harsh but it's been getting out of hand. I'm welcome to consultations regarding this. O Herman 15:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean, some are not even that notable or plain don't exist, it's like they just create them and post them here; just look at UTAUloids, same stuff. Antonio Lopez (desu) 16:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::UTAUloids... ugh. The only thing stopping me is no prior UTAU experience, but that will change soon. I might clean it up one of these days like I did with here. O Herman 16:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Akita Teki... oh boy, please get a better version of your artwork, and reduce it, it looks inappropriate in comparison to all the other concept arts. O Herman 05:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) What is with the surge of DA-based Vocaloids that doesn't look proper? I mean, come on now, don't they have at least the decency to put some research into making a Vocaloid? <_< O Herman 02:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Well it keeps people from adding it to the real main articles, but still, some of these don't even exist. We should start removing some un-notable ones. We still need to keep in mind a "manual of style". Antonio Lopez (desu) 03:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::All right then; from now on, any Fanmade Vocaloids that should be removed from view due to being considered fancruft (aka substandard/below par) should be commented out instead with the reason why it isn't worthy of being displayed in the Wiki. Here are the criterion on what makes a quality Fanmade Vocaloid # Your Fanmade Vocaloid does not duplicate a purpose of an existing Fanmade Vocaloid. Exceptions may be seen, but on certain circumstances only. # Your Fanmade Vocaloid should NOT be a Mary Sue-- not even Vocaloids can be perfect, personality-wise. # Your Fanmade Vocaloid isn't just some other long-lost-sibling of an existing original or fanmade, unless you can explain such concepts well and convincingly. Anything made just for the kicks will be insufficient. # If your Fanmade Vocaloid is going to have a Japanese name, it should have a name that ACTUALLY resolves; The family name must be comprised of proper Kanjis. Its name should also somehow be related to the purpose of your Fanmade Vocaloid. # ART ART ART. If your art sucks, ask someone else to illustrate for you. Make a good first impression in promoting your Vocaloid. # Creativity. Make your Fanmade Vocaloid unique but not an eye-bleeder. Give them something that will make them stand out of the crowd, and in a good way. Do not be afraid of change or criticism. Don't resent criticism either-- your attention is being called because it has hope of improvement. Anyone will not waste their time expressing points of improvement over something they deem "beyond hope." O Herman 07:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget the google test, actually works, some of these Vocaloids only hit to this page. Antonio Lopez (desu) 16:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) That does it. I'm creating a guide on how to make Japanese-based Fanmade Vocaloids. -_- On the other hand, the sprucing up of the current Fanmade Vocaloids is looking good; I'm also doing this simultaneously with the UTAUloids. O Herman 09:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Guys what do you think of this template? I think this would come in handy for all kinds of people. Haku is used as an example here. O Herman 19:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you don't mind me popping this little question in here but, is that template going to replace all the descriptions of the characters and stuff or is it just something to help you? - Light Dasher 21:48 11 April 2009 If it goes into the characters, I might as well allocate separate pages for each character as profiles; if I put them as supplements, it can stretch the page to over 9000 pixels (heh!) On the flipside, it gives the reader everything they need to know about each vocaloid, and people come to wikis like this for exactly that. I'm still open to ideas though. UPDATE: Added something to the template, name interpretations are also important. O Herman 21:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) So each fan vocaloid get's their own profile page with this information on it? - Light Dasher 22:23 11 April 2009 It is aimed to keep the commentaries for the fanmade vocaloid page concise, and further details will be made available to each character page, but said fanmade vocaloid should either be noteworthy or have enough information, singing or not. So, is the template enough for someone to get to know a Vocaloid better or is there something missing? Because if no one else opposes or comments, I will start putting up pages like that for noteworthy fanmades. O Herman 04:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing; if Sai, you're reading this, there's a template out there that makes dynamic tables, I think clickable and hideable dynamic tables would be a wonderful thing for this, because if they want to find out more, they'll just click a button, table shows. There's a template for that in wikia. O Herman 04:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I have made example profile pages. Neru, Haku and Riza are the ones available for now; only characters who have sufficient OFFICIAL profile details to warrant a profile page can be done. No fancruft please, unless it is widely-recognized fanon. O Herman 06:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yes! of COURSE your character has a page XP lemme see.... Light dasher 06:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :An article for each fan created vocaloid, some of these aren't very notable. You should also keep in mind the lack of sources, the conflict of interest and manual of style. Just because one person creates a vocaloid it shouldn't have an article or is the purpose just to advertise personal fan vocaloids no one has ever heard of. It needs to be widely recognized first. I have some doubts here. A few vocaloids seem to be un-notable or what you call "fancruft" Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) TheNextVocaloid here sorry for not being the greatest anime artist in the world (see 3rd paragraph) as clearly its not obvious I'll spell this out for everybody not everyone has the time to learn how to draw perfect hair nor does everybody have the correct programs or skills to do so, laugh if you will but I admit it I'm one of those people so sorry that Mime looks a little different well so do ALL vocaloids and utau fanmade or not and I'll bet alot of you people out there are the same as me and don't have the time energy and money to put into geting the perfect character out of your computer anyways there are worse artists out there than me and there are better ones out there too and unless you wanna hear this sort of crap I suggest keeping it to yourself. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.67.1.197 (talk • ) 18:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :We don't want to hear your excuses, we want you to fix your character, so that it complies with consensus standards. I'm sure the others lurking here and those actively watching the wiki will agree with me. I've been in your shoes so I know how it feels, but it would be better if you do make the appropriate adjustments, instead of telling us why you're not able to produce quality content; everybody was a beginner at one point. Help is available here, namely me, and the Fanmade Vocaloid Creation Guide. Don't let us down. O Herman 05:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Nobility is important; If no one else uses it and/or it's not popular among a specific community, then it is not notable of being in a article or section of an article. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa there! if no one else uses it? how is ANYONE other than me supposed to use Mime? she uses no programing just my voice kinda like Sai I suppose except that I don't edit my voice so that idea is kinda out there also Mime is kinda new... she was only started a month or two ago... I also question what your definition of bad concept art is 'cause mine's not exactly the worst, I'm listening to what you have to say beleive me, but if you wanna help me out go ahead I really don't mind but unless you tell me what's going on and what you don't like you aren't going to get results out of me. Oh! and by the by I hate most mary sues too but I don't really think that anyone has the right to keep any and all marysue fanmade vocaloids off this page seeing as a fanmade is still a fanmade —Preceding unsigned comment added by TheNextVocaloid (talk • ) 19:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Heh, Conflict of Interest is the main issue of this article and some other fan based articles around this Wiki. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Anyways, Nobility matters. It needs to be recognized. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::: ok I'm not gonna push my point much further and as long as you are including this ENTIRE page in that conflict of intrests thing but as I said before fixing things requires problems and then awarness of those problems so... anyways according to that page I'm not the only one in violation or whatever, you say you're willing to help and I am willing to listen... or read I guess... so go ahead, tell me, how do I fix Mime? :::: ok so she needs to be recognized she's getting some on youtube off of my account give me till schools get out for summer vacation and we'll see where I stand and I promise I won't cheat how's that sound schools where I am get out at the beggining of June btw —Preceding unsigned comment added by TheNextVocaloid (talk • ) 19:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::sorry can you tell me how to sign my comments I've never had to bother with things like that...~~TheNextVocaloid~~ ::To sign, type four tildes like this: ~~~~ O Herman 20:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I left an edit about that on the user's talkpage Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I understand your good intent but, man, isn't it kind of pricky of you guys? I think you're being kind up uptight about it because I've heard several complaints about this Wiki due to the fact that you're being so strict and control freakish over it. I really do get the fact of cutting off the really unoriginal ones, but you're killing all the un-notable American ones? What about the un-notable Japanese ones? Anything found will be added so as long as it's from such places. Your need for tidiness is good and I commend you, but please just let the ones in that people have done ANY work at all on, lest I regret nurturing this Wiki. --Poniko 23:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :T^T thank you SO much! that's exactly what I was talking about with one of my characters, I am american, but I was asked whether I was american or japanese once but yeah... and I know there are some pretty bad fanmades out there but those remain while mine keeps getting deleted.... what's up with that? although I've made a deal that if I can get a bit more recognition by the time my school let's out I can re-post Ojone, Mime..... and if I can't I'll just remain small time a little while longer 00:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC)